ninochavezfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Knight
years old)}} Currently: Cadet This page briefly covers Brain Knight's (2.0) time in Los Santos. For live action, visit the origin and master of these stories: https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi __TOC__ Collection Link Collection: yet exist, will update when it's created Highlight Videos: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561116 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561458 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561660 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518852485 Background Story Note: Below is determined by one vod – RP is not necessarily static, so Brain’s backstory may change as time passes or circumstances allow. “Unfit” -''' Ever since high school, Brain Knight has wanted to be a cop. Growing up in a little town just outside Boston, Massachusetts, those in Brain’s family all occupied a position in the police force. A first attempt to join himself, as a youngster, fails as he was deemed “unfit” following his interview. An opportunity to become a mall cop on the late-night shift presents itself and Brain takes it. Then, a note arrived in the mail: Brian’s uncle is in the hospital and not doing well. He writes to Brian that he be himself and to not give up. Before Brian is able to make it to his bedside, his uncle passes. With renewed passion, Brian once again strives to be what he once dreamed: a cop in the police department. He relocates to a new city – Los Santos. '''"Brian, a burger addict, is an LSPD cadet who implicitly listens to *everything* his FTO tells him. Will his anxiety stop him before he can become the ultimate Trooper?" Some Characteristics * Quite malleable (intakes most advice given and follows as instructed directly) * Addicted to food and takes Xanax (due to nerves) ** Sets up a burger dealer to give him burgers in secret ** Also has a donut dealer (and churros, ice cream, burritos dealers...) ** Steals food from those put into handcuffs and/or custody by the department * Enjoys telling others he is a 3-time MVP from his time as a mall cop, etc. 10 Codes Life in Los Santos First Day / Interview for Cadet Position (December 1st, 2019): TL;DR: Nervous, Brain shows to his cop interview a bit of a mess and has a whirlwind of a day. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details. ---- Nervous, Brain shows to his cop interview a bit of a mess and has a whirlwind of a day: testing by Soze and Andrews, a tour of the PD, joins a mission for a 10-13 call, and endures more questioning. Followed by: new cadet outfit, an active 10-80 call, a pull over with guns drawn, a ghost vehicle haunting an intersection take down, an active 10-71 call (gun shots) at the penitentiary which ends in a fight with inmates and Brian going down then chatting with the criminals, then knocking out more criminals with a pool cue multiple times, being a test dummy for the police department for new DOC? training, an active 10-90 call (jewelry robbery) and then subsequent police chase, learns some of the major call signs, steals some burgers from a cuffed man they caught, questions said man, learns of the MDT and paperwork (no access yet), then used for long-distance target practice for Soze’s rifle. His long day ends with some tacos from a truck parked just outside PD. Second Day / 1st Official Day as Cadet (December 2nd, 2019): TL;DR: Brian's training on the job continues after he is issued a new cadet uniform. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details. ---- Receives official cadet uniform. Goes into the field with Sergeant Angel and Judge Coop, who rides along initially. Garners 1st 'kill': https://clips.twitch.tv/AverageProtectiveArugulaFailFish A couple stolen helicopter calls, a powerplant call, etc. Oh yeah, and is part of the team to catch Bovice, an escaped and very dangerous felon who was at large for months. Call for large vault. Sets up a secretive burger dealer for himself, as others in the department don't like his addiction to food: https://clips.twitch.tv/PlainRelatedMeerkatHeyGirlhttps://clips.twitch.tv/PlainRelatedMeerkatHeyGirl EXTREME PARANOIA / WALKING DEATH / BANANA CAKE ARC Under direction from Kael Soze, Brian and his superior embark on an anxiety-induced paranoia adventure which pits them against the entire police force - escalation leads to the involvement of the FBI and a psychiatrist. And Soze in a cell, who is then released by Coop and now might consider Brian a snitch. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod links. ---- Main theme: food allotment, split unevenly between Brian and Soze. In just under 3 days, Brian underwent a severe weight loss of over 150 lbs due to weight loss pills Soze mixed in his water and the inability to buy food as Soze fined him $500,000, depleting his bank account. In contrast, Soze quickly gains weight. These exaggerated circumstances catch the attention of their fellow uniformed colleagues, who step in to intervene. Story Exposition: all previous episodes '' ''Story Build-Up: 518561660 and beginning of 518897004 '' ''Story Climax Begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518897004?t=8h8m55s '' ''not be updating and making marks for every day Knight is streamed; the plan is to update major changes in the story, such as promotions. Anyone else is free to edit further if desired, however! -n